Escaping The Web
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Annually, Elise, the Spider Queen leads unfortunate souls to the Shadow Isles to preserve her immortality. Over the years, the venom of the Spider has infected her mind, body and soul, but even the darkest hearts can remember who they once were. When she meets a young man interested in helping her come back to light, she is forced to choose. Can she really escape the web? EliseXOC
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHORS NOTE***

HI MY DEAR READERS, I'M NOT DEAD! WOO! Unfortunately, what is in the hospital right now is my enthusiasm for my re-write of Adventures of Badger. I have new ideas, but I'm kinda getting bored of writing the same-old same-old. I decided to create this new story at the urging of some of my good friends, as well as some fans who read my Snowdown story (I guess BadgerxElise was a pairing people liked!) ANYWAY, I'm going to try to not draw the focus to the OC this time, and really try to delve into the champions we see. This is really aimed at trying to not only improve my own writing, but improve my representation of how I think these characters could have really gotten their start. As always, please review and give me your ideas of what you may like to see!

Much love, thanks for your patience!

-HoneyBadger

* * *

><p>Many, many years ago.<p>

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

A young woman scurried through the crowded Demacian street, pushing past people and struggling to move forward. Today was the day she'd been looking forward too all year, the most important day of the past year and a half of her life.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" She cried, running as quickly as she could. She couldn't be late, this was far too important for her to be late.

"Ugh! If only I could just swing over these people, I could halve my time!"

Pressing forward, she finally managed to get to the street that overlooked the docks. Her eyes widened as She beheld a sight she hadn't laid eyes upon in months. It was a mighty Demacian cargo ship, the giant golden sails casting the glorious insignia of their nation into the waters reflection.

This was no ordinary cargo ship, though, this was a troop transport, it's origin point? The Kumungu jungle.

It was also the same ship that carried the lover of the petit young lady darting through the crowds of people.

"Ulric! Ulric!" She cried as she came close to the ship, her long red hair blowing in the ocean wind, "Ulric! Ul- Ah!"

Losing her balance, she tripped and fell to her hands and knees, barely catching herself.

"Darn it... I'm so clumsy... Darn it... Where are my glasses?"

"Beautiful lady, why are you on all fours? Surely you are more civilized than that!" A gentle voice teased.

The young woman's eyes filled with tears as a large hand help her to her feet. Letting out a cry of joy, she wrapped her arms around the heavily armored soldier whom had assisted her to her feet. He swept her up and twirled her in the air.

Aiming as best she could at his blurred face, she began to bury him in a shower of kisses.

"Ulric, oh my love I've missed you so!"

His gauntleted hand placed her glasses back on her face, at last giving her the clear face of her lover.

"My darling Elsa, I've missed you too."

* * *

><p>One week ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"Monster!"<p>

"Witch!"

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Help! Help!"

One by one, they fell. Robed men and women, garbed in plain white clothes, their bodies ripped asunder. There was no escape, not anymore. The entrances and exits to the den were sealed, the thick webbing entangling any who attempted to tear it away from their salvation.

Unable to leave, they could only watch and scream as their fellows were devoured, dragged to the vicious and vile maw of their destroyer by the one they had so blindly followed.

The feast had begun moments before, utterly shocking the congregation. First, their priestess had stood at her altar, chanting and encouraging them all to join her in prayer. They had obeyed, each and every one of them, mindlessly wording the hymns of her praises. A darkness had then overtaken the room, and she had started to laugh and cheer for them. They all thought that it had occurred, immortality, life eternal, bestowed upon them.

How horrible it was to see the opposite was true. An elderly man in the front row was the first to be dragged away, his body impaled by a black spike and then dragged into the darkness.

A young woman, lusted after by numerous of the congregation's men, was the second to disappear, her screaming had pierced the room like a knife, only ending with a loud "Gluhk!"

That's when their priestess stopped laughing. Her eyes had glowed blood red as horrible appendages grew from her back. Her body twisted and contorted as a red mist surrounded her.

Before the eyes of all of those whom had given her their complete trust, their priestess had turned into a horrific spider. Its venom laced fangs clicking as its gleaming crimson eyes looked upon them. That was when everything became hopeless, as with a vicious cry, the room had shaken and the walls were torn asunder. An even more vicious, gigantic and horrible creature had made its presence known, bisecting a member of the group whom had grabbed a candle stick to attempt to defend himself. His muffled screams continued inside the mouth of the beast, even after his entrails trailed to the ground, and his legs hit the floor with a thug.

One by one, they were massacred. Some dragged into the darkness from the sides, others tugged to the ceiling, their blood and organs raining down behind them. Others fell through the floor, their blood curtiling cries echoing through the horrid abode before going out. After several minutes of the horrors, the killing and bloodshed came to an end, and the instigator of it all took her place in the center of the room.

Again, the crimson mist took hold of her, and the high priestess resumed her elegant, beautiful form.

She stood, emotionless, as she looked at the carnage around her. Rended bodies, twitching limbs, gagging corpses, it was the same scene she had been witness to countless times before. Tearing her eyes away from it all, she turned to see the most vicious and gigantic of all the spiders present. One step at a time, linear, perfectly balanced, she moved towards him, the clicking of her heels only dulled when she stepped in a puddle of fresh blood. Silently, elegantly, she waded through the carnage, directly to his open jaws. Cupping her hands, she held them up to her master, her god, and awaited the reward for her labors.

A fowl, green, glowing ooze dripped from his mandibles and into her palms, the venom of one of the most formidible creatures in the world. The priestess smiled at him, then immediately guzzled it down, lapping up every last drop from her fingers as though starving. She even dropped to the floor to lap up a drop that had fallen. She had to have every last drop to maintain her being, her form.

Satisfied, the gigantic spider again disappeared into the shadows, its terrible face going behind a veil of darkness. When the priestess turned around, she saw that everything in the room had been put back to order, the last of the spiders cleaning and re-arranging the mangled room, as well as dragging the remains of her followers away.

Licking her fingers, she allowed herself to fall to her knees.

"Never again," she whispered, as she did after every ceremony.

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

* * *

><p>A lone man sat behind a desk, tapping his pencil against a pad. Night was coming, and thus his job would soon begin. Now, it was just a matter of counting down the minutes before the various… people… he worked with would seek him out.<p>

Finally, the last light of day vanished beneath the windowsill, and the man felt a chill in the air. It was time.

Pulling a pendant from the drawer beside him, he quickly placed it over his neck, as he did so every night, and recited a short spell. It bound his body and soul to the pendant, a nexus fragment. If any of these beings tried to harm him, he would simply reappear at the Silver-League Summoners quarters.

He sighed, if he wasn't a silver league summoner, he wouldn't have been tasked with this horrible job.

Getting up from his desk, he slowly walked over to his office door. He undid the multiple chains, locks, bolts and disenchanted multiple spells from it. He then opened it wide and latched it to stay welcoming.

His eyes narrowing, he looked up at the plaque he had to read every day.

"Summoner Jay Badger, Shadow Isles Representative."

Turning around, he moved to return to his seat, only to let out a shout when he fell flat on the floor.

"Watch where you're going," a voice hissed at him.

He sighed again, time to start the day.

"Apologies, Champion Evelyn, I didn't see you." He replied, getting back up.

"Try using your eyes," She replied, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"You're quite right, I will attempt to do so in the future," He said, apologetically.

_Bitch._

"What can I do for you Evelyn?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his head on his hands.

"I want a warrant for Twisted Fate's arrest," She growled, shoving a paper towards him.

"This is just a crudely drawn portrait of Twisted Fate being viciously mauled by Trundle."

"That's me, stupid."

_I can't tell the difference. _

"You're quite right, I apologize."

_Bitch. _

"So, why do you need a warrant for Twisted Fate's arrest? Has he harassed you? Stolen from you? Do I need to get a doll and you can show me where he touched you?"

The Widowmaker snarled at him, "How dare you!"

"Well I'm just assuming? I mean, don't you get touched everywhere every day? That outfit doesn't exactly help…"

"What are you implying?!"

"Ehr… I'm simply saying that your outfit reveals the majority of your body and that anyone who lightly walks past you may touch you inappropriately? May I suggest a tailor in town? I know a few people who could assist with a better choice of apparel."

She swiped her clawed hand at him, her nails moving so fast, it looked as though she was cutting the air. Badger, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair, and watched as several hairs from his bangs fell to the floor.

"Champion Evelyn, I was not trying to provoke you, merely offer you help."

"Help me by getting Twisted Fate imprisoned you incompetent idiot!"

_Blue breasted bitch says what?_

"I will do my best." He replied, taking the paper and making several notes on it.

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Die."

_God why are you such a bitch?_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Champion Evelyn, I'm very busy accomplishing all of the tasks you and your Shadow Isles fellows bestow upon me. I apologize for any inconvenience on Twisted Fate's part, regardless of what he did, and I shall see to it he is properly punished."

"Good."

The Widowmaker turned to go.

"Yeah thats right, turn for me…"

"What?"

"I said, leave it to me," He replied, giving her a warm smile.

"Kill yourself." she snarled, taking her leave.

_Bitch._

He watched her vanish before opening his pad.

_Note to self: Consult Twisted Fate on what is under the small amount of clothing Evelyn wears. If he cooperates, grant amnesty._

Smiling to himself, he erased the note. He didn't actually want any information like that.

_I bet it smells like decay… And probably old tuna…_

He grinned as he returned to his note-taking and work. No doubt he'd be visited again soon enough.

* * *

><p>Again, Many Years Ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"My darling Elsa, I've missed you too."<p>

The girl in the glasses looked up. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun was the visage of a man. He was large and muscular, with strong features and long, flowing brown hair. His jaw was hefty, his chin ending with a cleft. Many would regard him as intimidating, fearsome even, but all she could do was gaze into those deep blue eyes of his.

"Ulric, I'm so happy to have you back!" She squealed, kissing him again as he swung her around in his arms. It was amusing to all who saw it, a skinny, short girl in the arms of this giant man, but to even the coldest soul, it was a sight to warm the heart.

"Ah my darling, words cannot describe the joy I feel to see you again," He replied, grinning ear to ear, and putting her down, "and of course, I have waited a long time to give you this!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She cried, jumping up and down. Reaching into his hip-guard, he withdrew a box.

"I found this in the Kumungu, I do believe it was just what you were looking for, the strangle thorn butterfly!" He said, getting on a knee to see her at eye level.

"Oh Ulric, you found it?" She gasped, happily.

"Indeed!" He declared, opening the box. Around them, multiple people gasped, and the woman behind the glasses' jaw dropped.

"That's not… That's not a butterfly," she whispered.

"Oh, silly me, I believe I grabbed the wrong box. That's the one with the ring, is it not?" He asked.

Tears streamed down her face as she covered her mouth, his face relaxed as he smiled.

"I've waited a long time to ask you this, my dear Elsa, longer than you know. I couldn't do it while I was away, but now that I am back for good, I could stand it no longer. Elsa, will you-"

"Yes!"

Cheers and applause surrounded them as she cried happily and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes! Yes Ulric I will marry you!"

Even the hardened Demacian soldier seemed to be on the verge of tears as he placed the ring on her finger. Swooping her into his arms again, he could only kiss her as she did the same.

"A month from now!"

"The fifteenth!"

"My birthday?"

"Yes!"

"It's a date!"

The crowd all erupted into applause as the two kissed again. It was a happy day to be sure.

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

* * *

><p>Elise, the Spider Queen, slowly paced down the dark hallway of the institute. She had travelled a great distance to be here, and already, her strength felt sapped. The rejuvenation ritual had been a success, one of the greatest she had ever held, but even she had to admit that the various trains, wagons and steeds was an unpleasant trip.<p>

It had been a long week, and now, all she wanted to do was lay on her bed and sleep.

Of course, the League couldn't grant her that. No, the moment she had stepped foot on the premesis, she had been ordered to visit the Shadow Isles representative. Apparently, the League couldn't care less about her victims, but paperwork had to be sent to their families.

She, of course, had to come to sign each individual letter. She had given names, addresses, everything, but her signature was still required.

_It's the least I can do, I suppose._

She twitched as she thought of the sight of their maimed bodies, strewn across the floors, their blood seeping into every crack in the ground.

That sight never ceased to disturb her. Regardless of its outcome, she loathed what she had to do to maintain her beauty, her grace, her immortality. If only there had been another way.

She shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't dwell on it, if she started now, she'd never be able to rid herself of the images, the guilt.

She forced herself to smile as she resumed her stride, no, she wouldn't focus on them. She'd repress their faces and simply acknowledge their sacrifice. It was all for her, wasn't it? Why should she feel guilty? It's not like they truly mattered. They were like sheep, flocking to her call, begging to be given life eternal, begging to escape de-

She shivered at the thought. Enough with these ideas, these feelings. She was immortal, renewed, sustained. She wouldn't have to do that again for a very long time.

These thoughts eased her conscience as she strolled through the open doorway, into the office of her representative.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock."<p>

The man behind the desk looked up at her, startled. Of all the people he had expected to see tonight, the Spider Queen was not one of them.

"Champion Elise, welcome," he replied, getting out of his chair and bowing, to what do I owe the honor?"

She crossed her arms and rested her head on her palm as she looked him up and down. He was a tall fellow, with dark, shaggy hair ending in pointed ends. His facial appearance suggested a western heritage, perhaps Demacian or Freljordian in background. His hair, brown and wavy, spilled over his shoulders and covered the left side of his face, only revealing his other green eye when he flicked it out of the way.

What truly caught her eye, though, were his robes. Rather than the usual mockery of fashion that Summoners wore, he was garbed in a wonderfully made outfit.

His robe was long and white, with its sleeves ending right above his hands, and it's skirt stopping just above his boots. Around his waist was a red sash, it's knot tied beneath two black pads with gold engravings. His collar, high and spread wide, disappeared beneath his hair.

On his shoulders were small pads, their edges traded in a red trim. Truly, these were to detail his mastery of the arcane arts.

"I don't believe we have met," she mused, extending a hand, "you know my name, but I am unfamiliar with yours?"

He seemed reluctant, but slowly moved his hands to her own.

"Oh, yes, Champion Elise, my name is Badger, Summoner Jay Badger. I am to be your new Shadow Isles representative."

She raised an eyebrow, "whatever happened to Felicia? She was quite charming?"

"Well, she wasn't very popular with Thresh..."

"Oh bother, did he do away with the old lady?"

"Well, she died in her sleep, he was just waiting for her to do so..."

Elise twitched, that was just cold.

"That is a... Shame... I rather liked her. She was very kind and good at making tea."

"Yes, well, I am told that the league came to an agreement with Thresh and her stay with him won't be permanent. I was also instructed to never mention something called "the Blitzcrank incident"."

Elise smirked. Apparently the League was well rehearsed in what may provoke a champions anger.

_I wonder what they know of me... What they have told him of me... Perhaps I may find a new follower... Or perhaps an agent... First though, I need to learn about him..._

"So," he said, motioning towards the chair before his desk, "since introductions are out of the way, why don't we take a seat and I can assist you?"

"But of course," she replied. As they each sat in their respective seats, Elise spoke up.

"Tell me, Summoner, I could not help but notice your robes, pray tell, of what rank are you here in the institute?"

He smiled as he looked at her, his eyes seemed rather lost.

Her red eyes went wide when she realized what he was looking at. She immediately went to tug at her top.

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here."

He readjusted, "oh, apologies, Champion Elise, I was looking at your crown. It's really pretty!"

She narrowed her eyes, "indeed, I thank you, but we were discussing your outfit."

"Oh! Yeah! Do you like it? My mother helped me sew it. She's really good with needles and strings and threads and stuff! Taught me everything I know!"

She looked at him, both baffled and impressed, "I surely thought they were given to you by the higher ups to signify your status?"

"Why would they do that? I'm only a Silver-Division Summoner."

Elise had to bite her lip to stop a disappointed sigh. A silver-division summoner?! This wasn't an advanced Mage or powerful pawn! This was just a basic conjurer! Felicia had been a Summoner of Diamond ranking at her prime!

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, smiling.

Elise, however, had lost all interest and proceeded to summon a box to her hands.

"It is of no importance, let us move on with our task."

"Oh, alright, what is it you need help with?"

Opening the box, she withdrew a long, sharp tipped pen from its confines.

"You should have received a package for me over the course of the last few days, do you have it?"

"Oh! Yes, I do have it! Let me fetch it for you."

She nodded, and watched as he got up from his chair and moved to a cabinet behind his desk.

"You have a mailbox here with everything sent to you over the past month. I took to the liberty of throwing out some of the junk mail you got."

"Junk mail?"

"Yeah, several Piltover and Zaunite agencies wanted you to star in a few films. I politely told them no."

Elise nodded, she had no time for media appearances.

"Let's see... We have Thresh, no mail. Karthus, full. Mordekaiser, full. Yorick, a letter from Graves. Evelyn, something from Zaunite Toys inc. Elise! Here we go."

Lifting up the light but thick package, he placed it on his desk.

"Do you need an opener?" He asked.

Shaking her head, she flicked out one of her fingers, a vicious claw gleamed at the end of it as she sliced through the packaging nearly and quickly.

She winced when she saw the documents. They were the same letters she'd looked at before, how their family members had all died in a pirate attack while she had been preparing a glorious feast at their destination.

_Well, half of it is true..._

"Alright, Summoner, I shall be out of your way momentarily, allow me to sign these letters and you will not have to see me again."

"Well, I hope that's not the case."

Elise looked up, "pardon?"

He smiled as he brushed his hair out of his face, "well you're the first person I've met in this job who greeted me with a hello, asked me about myself and hasn't threatened my life yet. I hope I get to work with you more often!"

She narrowed her eyes as she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Truth be told it was more-or-less false comradery. I assumed you to be a higher ranking Mage and thought you could be useful. Seeing I was wrong, I would prefer to conduct my business and be on my way."

He looked at her, looking rather hurt.

"Wait, what?"

"Simply put, I was manipulating you, but there's no point. You aren't worth manipulating."

"Wow, even the part about the robes? I thought you sounded really sincere there."

"Lying is what I do."

"Oh, well, thanks for the other stuff."

This piqued Elise's interest.

"Pardon?"

"I said, thank you for the oth-"

"No, I heard what you said," she interrupted, writing her signature on the last letter, "I wish to know why you are thanking me despite being infomed you were going to be a plaything."

"It's still better than Hecarim or Thresh, at least you haven't tried killing me yet."

Elise grinned, "but our business is not concluded, and considering you know that I'm looking for spies..."

He whimpered as the room grew darker, a glow filled her eyes as she leaned over the desk.

"You already know more than you should!"

"Hey, wait! I'm your representative, I'm supposed to know your stuff! That's part of my job, there's no need to hurt me!"

"Of course there's no need to hurt you, perhaps I just want to!"

"Do you really?"

She relaxed momentarily.

"What?"

"I asked if you really want to hurt me? I mean, you seem different from those other shadow isles champions... Look a fire!"

He immediately bolted from around the desk, she countered by using magic to swing the door shut. He was trapped.

"The spider I, and you, the fly," she mused, getting up from her chair and walking over to him.

He backed to the wall as she slowly moved towards him, her feet leaving an ominous clicking sound every time they touched the floor.

"Now then, how was i different?" She asked, bringing a razor sharp claw to the underside of this chin.

He bit his lip as she glared at him, her crimson eyes glowed in the dark atmosphere of the room. Her lips, red as blood, curved into a vicious smile as her pointed teeth poked between the gap.

"Well, you don't look very evil..."

"Is that so? I suppose the gleaming red eyes, pointed fangs and black apparel just reek of good will?"

"To be honest, you just look too pretty to be evil, and-"

"And what?"

"And you lack that crazy look in the eye that all of those other shadow isles guys have."

"Oh you're just ignoring my inner psychotic. Don't worry I'm sure you'll notice it when my claws dig into your brain!" She teased, her claw tip cutting into his skin and spilling a small trail of blood.

"Wait! Please! Just grant me one last request!"

She stopped, and glared at him.

"And what would that request be?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to die with a warm meal in my belly. It's a Freljordian thing."

She looked at him, baffled. She couldn't tell if he was being serious, trying to be funny, delaying the inevitable, or if he truly was just plain stupid.

"How do I know you won't just run away?"

"As I said, I'm Freljordian. If I run, you'll only just catch me, and there's no way cowards are welcomed in the afterlife."

"Hrmm... Well I suppose killing you is not that big of an event to me..."

She stopped and smiled.

"Being the merciful queen I am, I have decided to grant your request. However."

"However?"

"I will accompany you. I've not had a hot meal in nearly two days and I can't just let you scurry off. Besides," she purred, sliding a finger at his collar.

"The magic of your nexus only works to a certain range."

Badger went wide eyed, she knew about that?!

"So, do those terms suit you, Summoner? You get your last meal and I get to avoid any trickery on your part?"

"Remind me again why you want to kill me?"

"Because I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Present.

* * *

><p>Elise grinned as she pinned the Summoner to the wall with one hand, her red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the small bar.<p>

She had kept her word and allowed him to have his last meal, he had even been kind enough to treat her to a deliciously prepared steak, no doubt in an attempt to gain her mercy.

Of course, it had failed, and now she not only had a warm belly, but a tasty dessert…

The summoner looked at her, panicked, "Come on Elise! There's no need to eat me, or hold me, or whatever it is you have planned, c'mon you can let me go? Please?! I'll buy you another steak!"

"Tempting, but no, I do believe you will be my takeout. Tell me, Summoner, do you want to die slow and painfully, prolonging your life, or do you just want me to end it quickly? Perhaps I'll turn your organs to jelly and suck them out through a straw!"

"That's disgusting! Please Elise, I'm sure you're not that evil!"

Elise grinned as she moved in close, the other patrons just ignoring her, "Oh my dear little Summoner, I am evil incarnate. You have no idea."

The Summoner, unsure how to proceed, decided that he might as well grow a pair and try something. If Elise killed him for being a smartass, it would still be better than getting eaten alive.

"I don't know," He said, suddenly, "I'm actually not convinced. You seem like a normal lady to me. Kinda scary, yeah, and the spider theme is definitely a little… kinky?"

"Kinky? It's to represent a vicious predator that turns your insides into jelly and sucks them out!"

"I don't know, it doesn't really make much sense, after all I can see your boobs and your stomach and whatnot, are you sure you don't wear it to just get a date or something?"

Elise looked at him, flabbergasted.

"I suddenly think feeding you to Vilemaw is a bad idea, it might make him sick. Are you truly suicidal, young man?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Young man? What are you? Three years older than me, tops?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Elise growled, bringing a crimson blast to her hand, "In fact, I've grown tired of hearing your voice.

"Tell you what," He said, pointing at the TV, "If Demacia wins this match, you kill me."

"I can do that if I want to right now?"

"With all these people around? Do you really want the League on you for killing a summoner in public?"

It occurred to her that, having brought the magic to her hand, she had in fact garnered some attention, including from Rumble, who was speaking to someone through a landline.

She cut off the magic as she willed the spider webbing away, the Summoner got up and took his seat again.

"If Noxus wins, not only do you not kill me but…"

She raised an eyebrow, "But…?"

The Summoner, not even thinking, replied "and you have to do what I say for a week!"

She looked at him again, her head cocked to the side, "My god you are insane. As if I'd ever swear my service to such a lowly mage?"

"C'mon," he said, motioning to the screen in the corner.

Garen, Lux, Shyvana, Vayne and Galio were fighting to the death with Darius, Katarina, Sion, Draven and Morgana. The battles were fierce, but the Noxians were taking a turn for the worse as Sion was ripped to shreds by Shyvana's dragon form.

"What do you have to lose?"

Elise's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the proposition, she didn't want a messy murder, and Demacia was winning pretty handily.

_There's no risk… The summoner is clearly buying his time._

"Very well, Summoner, you have a d-"

"And if I win you can't hurt me, ever."

She sighed, "Yes, fine, Summoner, we have a d-"

"And really! Whatever I say!"

"Enough! We have a deal!"

He nodded and shook her hand, both of them turned to witness the match as it went into the mid-time. What she didn't notice was that his eyes glowed for a split second as a small, spider-shaped symbol appeared on his middle knuckle.

* * *

><p>The past.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't stop giggling as she twirled in front of her mirror. She was clad in a long white dress, a present from Ulric's commander. Because of her fiancé's dedication to the state and his various heroics with his fellow soldiers, everyone who knew him wanted to assist in his wedding.<p>

Of course, everyone was surprised to see the woman he was marrying. Many had expected to see a dashing blonde with perfect features, a paragon of how Demacian women should be. None had the idea that he would be marrying such a plain, small woman who could barely balance herself.

When asked why he had picked her, Ulric always laughed and replied that she was a good cook, and that he liked the smell of her hair.

Elsa smiled, she was a terrible cook, she was never even clear about why Ulric loved her so much, but it didn't matter. He was tall, brave, handsome and he enjoyed listening to her. He was everything she had ever wanted and more.

She did another twirl, and she had him! They were to be married in but two weeks! Oh how she longed for it!

After their wedding they'd have their entire lives to be together! They'd see places, sail to the Kumungu and back. They'd have children, they'd be happy, the world was theirs!

"Elsa!"

Her jaw dropped in horror as she she whipped around. The door was flung open as Ulric walked, flowers in hand, a grin on his face.

"Ulric!" she cried, darting into her closet, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you, can a groom not see his bride?!" He asked the closet door.

"No! Not in my wedding dress! Not before the wedding!"

"My darling Elsa, why not?"

"It's bad luck! Don't you know anything about weddings?!"

He smiled, "Come now, you don't truly believe in such superstitions."

"I do! You need to get out!"

"Well you could just take the dress off my dear."

"Ulric! For shame!"

He let out a hearty laugh as he took off his shoulder pauldrons and put them on her table. She came out of the closet shortly after, having taken off her wedding dress and replaced it with a much simpler robe.

"You looked ravishing in your dress," he beamed down at her.

"Stop it you! If you pretend you didn't see me, the bad luck won't be there!"

"I cannot help it my darling, surely I-"

He paused as his eyes went wide. She looked at him, concerned.

"Ulric? What is it-"

He waved his hand to silence her, his other went to his ear.

"Listen," he whispered, and pulled her to her window. Looking out across the city, they could see Demacia's inner wall engulfed in sunlight, but the sky on the other side of it was dark and foreboding.

She nodded, and put her hand to her own ear.

_Burrooom. Bum. Bum. Burrooom. Bum._

A low hum filled her ears, and fear went through her body, though she knew not why.

"Do you know what that sound is?" he whispered as similar noises began to echo with the first.

"No," she whispered, drawing close to him, "I know not but… Ulric I'm frightened…"

"You should be," he said, bringing his arms around her as he saw smoke begin to rise from the walls, "Those are Noxian war drums."

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

* * *

><p>Elise's jaw dropped. Noxus had won in a remarkable victory. All of their towers were destroyed, and their nexus had fallen to fragments, but as the final blow was about to be struck, Darius had seized the day by teleporting into the Demacian's base and smashing their own gem to pieces.<p>

She turned to look at the summoner, who seemed equally shocked at it.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" She snarled, lunging for him.

As her claws reached for him, though, they moved from his throat to his collar.

He looked at her, strangely calm, as she glared into his eyes.

"Why…" She growled, trying to grab his throat, "Why can I not… Touch you?!"

"You see, Elise, I've been working with you Shadow Isles guys for awhile, and I've learned two very important things. The first is that you guys are obsessed with death. The second?"

He smiled as he showed her the emblem on his hand, "That you never keep your deals."

She snarled at him as her hands were repelled, small scorch marks on her palms.

"While I was asking you to accept that deal, I was casting an oath binding spell with my thoughts. Because you accepted our agreement, you cannot hurt me."

"How is it possible that such a baseline mage like you knows how to do that?!"

"You don't get to be a Summoner by not understanding how to protect yourself, nor do you get positioned as the ambassador of the Shadow Isles because you're a pushover."

_No, you just get it because you're not good enough to be the Freljord ambassador…. _

"I! You! I'll have your head on a plate for this!"

"What part of 'you can't hurt me' is not clear?"

She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. She should have just done away with him the moment they left the institute, but no! She had to be arrogant and condescending!

"This isn't over," she snarled, backing away from him.

"Of course not. You owe me a work of your service!"

Her eyes narrowed, as she begrudgingly smiled.

"A Queen must keep her word," she sneered.

* * *

><p>Again, the past.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ulric!"<p>

The young woman in the prestine clothes wasted no time in throwing her arms around the grime-covered soldier. His uniform had been stained repeatedly over the past two weeks. Ash from blasts of fire and magic had scorched his armor, the white cloth and blue plate male had been caked with mud and dirt, his once shining hair had been caked with sweat and blood.

He weakly put an arm around her and allowed her to lead him to a chair, where he collapsed.

"Elsa my dear," he whispered, his voice hoarse, "Bring me water, please."

"Of course," she replied, running out the door. She immediately began working the pipe to her well, quickly filling up a bucket before rushing back to him.

Placing it on the table beside him, she went to get him a cup, but stopped when she heard his desperate gasps and choking. He hadn't even waited, just gulped it straight from the bucket.

She felt tears well in her eyes when she looked at him now. The fighting between Demacia and Noxus had been vicious. Every morning, Ulric and his comrades went out of the city's walls to fight, and every night, he and the other soldiers returned, battered and bloody, covered in the remnants of the horrors of the day.

She had watched him leave every morning, made sure she had woken up with him and fed him and addressed anything sore from the previous day. She had been so amazed and proud at his bravery throughout it all, but even his strength seemed to be fading. The spark in his eyes was barely there, he struggled to lift his great sword, and now, there was a reluctance to walk through that door.

"Has any progress been made in repelling them?" She asked, bringing a cloth to his face and softly cleaning him.

He shook his head, "No, the opposite. We lost many good men today."

"The fighting must have been horrible, the sun set hours ago."

His eyes seemed heavy as he looked away, "I had to visit Killian's wife."

"For what purpose?"

The look in his eyes told her everything.

"Ulric my god…" she whimped, wrapping her arms around his head, "I'm so sorry."

"He was my best friend," he whispered, his hand wrapping around her arm, "I've lost so many friends to these monsters. These cowards… They stand behind their war machines and cast their foul magic. Nothing is safe, not even our dead. They make them turn, they twist them, they sic them upon us like dogs. They make us fight our friends, our comrades, our brothers."

He looked away in shame, "And we kill them. We have to save them from themselves, cut them down like the monsters who control them. I had to do that today, to all of them."

He shook as she continued to wipe the cloth over his face and hair, "My company is gone, all of them turned, all of them slain by those Noxus fiends and my own blade."

"Feorlas? Curtwa? Inshara?"

"All of them. Turned into monsters and forced to attack us."

She finished cleaning his face and looked into his eyes, "Ulric, can Demacia truly succeed? Is it truly strong enough to defeat."

For the first time since she'd met him, she watched the light fade from his eyes as he put his head in his hands.

"I do not know, Elsa, I truly do not know," he whimpered, his body heaving, "We keep repelling them and they keep coming, the more they kill, the stronger they grow."

"Ulric I… I am afraid," she said.

"I know my love but you must be strong-"

"No, Ulric, I am afraid for you. Everyday I watch you leave for what may be the last time, every night I clean your wounds and body. Ulric, tomorrow…"

He looked at her.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be our wedding day."

He struggled to find words, "Elsa surely you know I cannot be spared-"

"Listen, please."

He was silent.

"Because of your commitment, we cannot have the ceremony, but I wish for you to promise me something. Should you lose even more ground tomorrow, should all hope of victory be dashed, I want you to run. I want you to run back through the city gates and I want you to not stop until you come to my door. I will have our bags packed and we will leave Demacia."

"Elsa! Surely you jest!"

"Ulric, I want to spend my life with you, and I cannot do that if you do not survive the month. Please, if it looks as though there is no hope, run away with me. You've given Demacia everything, your devotion, your courage, your friends, your life… You've given it enough."

"But I will be a coward?"

"No, Ulric," she whispered, cradling him in her arms, "No… You will be alive to father our children, you will be there to watch them grow strong and brave, and you will grow old with the woman who loves you, and no one will shame you for protecting your family."

He was quiet for a moment as he thought this over, she could not tell if what she had said had angered him, upset him, or truly made him consider it. After moments of waiting, he nodded.

"Very well, my darling Elsa," he whispered, "Should the light of Demacia fail tomorrow, I will return home to you and we will escape. The King is sending the Prince away with a royal guard, among whom I was asked to belong. Should we not succeed on the battlefield by tomorrow, I shall join the group and we will go to the safety of Ionia."

"Ulric, I know it's hard to abandon our home, I'm sorry to ask you for such a thing…."

He smiled as he stood. Taking her delicate hands in his massive ones, he gently kissed her.

"For you, my darling Elsa, I would do anything."

She went wide eyed when he gave her a small pat on her rear, a cocky grin moved to his lips as he chuckled.

"Come then, this could be our last night in our home, and I want to make the most of it!"

"Oh Ulric for shame!"


	3. Chapter 3

Many, many years ago.

* * *

><p>"Move! Out of my way!"<p>

A young woman scurried through the crowded Demacian street, pushing past people and struggling to move forward. Today was the day she'd dreaded for so long, the day that she prayed would never come.

"Please! Please move!" She screamed, running as quickly as she could. She couldn't waste any time, she had to be there, she had to make it.

"Ugh! If only I could just obliterate these people, I could halve my time!"

Breaking into a dead sprint, she shoved past more people, her heartbeat quickened as she approached the sight of multiple white tents.

A fowl stench filled the air as she got closer, and the sound of wounded men began to fill her ears. All around her were horrors. Some were dying, their eyes wide as their bodies made their last breaths, others were clinging to life, their pained cries echoing through the watery air, the small droplets doing nothing to ease their pain.

Today was the first day in nearly two months that it had rained. While some had looked at it as a sign of refreshment and regrowth, others had viewed it as a dark omen, that the sun would no longer bear its light on to the golden city.

Elsa had no time for this, though. Superstitions meant nothing to her, all that mattered was the message she had received not twenty minutes earlier.

It had happened so fast, she was packing her most precious belongings, organizing their best clothes and making sure she had all of Ulric's favorite foods cooking on the stove. Potatoes, fresh eggs, the bacon of a demacian hog, fresh mead, She had been so excited, she was counting down the minutes to him coming back.

The next minute, her world had shattered. A knock on the door was all it took. A soldier had come to her, dressed in light armor. He was a messenger from the front lines, sent to her with a letter. She had barely been able to open the envelope before he moved on to the next few houses. Trembling, she broke the seal of the Demacian military on the parchment.

_"__Dear Sir or Madame. Your loved one has been grievously wounded on the fields of battle and is currently being cared for in our emergency hospitals. Due to the to the violent and vicious nature of our conflict with our rival, Noxus, there is no telling how serious their injury may be. Please report immediately to our care centers so that you may either collect your wounded (as we are unable to do so effectively with so many) or say your last goodbyes._

_Regards,_

_Sylvan Crownguard."_

She had thrown the letter to the ground and made a made dash for it. Nothing mattered, not their escape, not their city, nothing mattered but him. She prayed to any being that was out there that he was alright, that he had only received a small wound.

_Hell, a leg. It can be a leg; just don't let me lose him._

Having arrived, she frantically searched around. It was a scene of pure horror, there were just so many wounded. Even with all the nurses and doctors running around, barely any were receiving actual care.

She couldn't see anyone she recognized, not that she could tell. Their wounds were all horrendous. Some men were missing their limbs, others were rotting away from horrible magic eating at their flesh. Some reached out to her, pleading for water, food, or even death.

"Ulric!" she called out, hoping that he would hear her, "Ulric are you here?! Ulric!"

"Elsa…"

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

* * *

><p>Elise yawned as she looked around. It was morning, and, after she had been forced to release him, the Summoner had requested that she meet him in this spot today.<p>

She was walking through a lively park, only a ten minute walk or so from the institute of war. While not ususally the type to embark on trips to such areas, Elise could appreciate the detail put into the place.

The park was about a mile and a half long, with benches and flower patches decorating the various street edges and gate openings. She could see several large statues as well, detailing various events in Valoran's history.

"Elise!"

Her admiring of the decor was interuppted as he called her. That damn Summoner… She turned to the direction she had been called, her mood growing worse by the moment.

He was sitting on a bench not too far away, his robes making him easy to spot.

The Spider Queen narrowed her eyes, as she strode towards the summoner. Today was the first day of her… Binding, to him, and she was obligated to keep her word.

This didn't mean, though, that she had to do it in a pleasant manner, nor did she want that Summoner to believe for a minute that she would actually enjoy this.

"Summoner Badger, I rather hoped that you would be trampled on your way here, preferably by a large horse, or perhaps a dragon…"

"Oh don't worry, I took the back roads to get here, no dragons today!"

She glared at him, he was so cheerful that it made her want to throw up.

"What is your purpose for dragging me out here, Summoner?"

"Well, our agreement was that you would do whatever I said for a week, right?"

"I do believe that was our deal…"

"Okay! Great! Well the first thing I want is to take you to brunch!"

"Fine, just get it- Wait, pardon?" She asked.

"Come on, Elise, we're going to get something tasty to eat! I know a great place around here that makes a great omelette!"

Getting up from the bench, he put his hands in his pockets and lead the way, his eyes relaxed and a smile on his lips as he trotted slightly in front of her.

She looked at him, confused. She had thought he'd use her to vaporize his enemies, make a fool of herself, hell, even do his paperwork. What kind of man was this summoner that all he had on his mind was food?

_Then again, I suppose his last request was for a meal… Perhaps this Summoner is not as intelligent as I thought, I suppose even a blind pig occasionally stumbles upon a trough… _

"Summoner," she said as they walked, "Enlighten me on something."

"Does it have to do with work? Because if it is, I'd prefer we wait until I was actually clocked in and getting paid for it."

"No," She replied, "I want to know, how did a mage like you perform a binding spell in your mind? I've never seen anyone less than a true wizard or master Summoner use a spell with just their thoughts?"

"Oh!" he said, scratching his head, "Well I uh… I kinda cheated, I used the magic from my nexus necklace and channeled the energy through it. Truth be told I wasn't even one hundred percent sure it would work, haha."

"You mean you based your survival on dumb luck?"

"Pretty much, yep."

Elise raised an eyebrow at this, it's not like it surprised her, she knew it must have been dumb luck.

_Then again, using his necklace crystal was actually quite brilliant… _

"Fair enough, now, tell me this, what is your cause for dragging me to a restaurant? Surely you have more interesting demands for me than forcing my companionship for the week."

"Well," He said, pausing as they came to the edge of the park, "There is a method behind it I suppose."

Getting close to her, he motioned towards a restaurant across the street. In the window of it sat a young woman, pale and tall. She was adorned in traditional summoners robes, though with her hood down Elise could see she had short blonde hair. She was sitting at a table by herself, reading a book and idly sipping what looked like tea. Her face was fair, with green eyes glaring down at the pages through slightly tinted glasses. She wasn't the most beautiful girl Elise had seen, but she certainly wasn't unattractive.

"I fail to see what I'm looking at," Elise muttered, turning to the summoner. Looking at him, though, she saw a look of despair on his face.

"Her name is Delilah," he said softly, "She was my fiancé until about two weeks ago. I backed out from a summoning duel and she left me for being a coward."

"A summoning duel? The cage matches where Summoners conjure beasts from around Valoran and pit them against one another? Aren't those incredibly dangerous and completely banned by the Institute's law due to both the threat to your mages and the abuse of animals?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I was deemed an inadequate summoner by my opponent and I challenged him out of sheer testosterone… and liquor... "

Elise smiled, "Well then, color me surprised and impressed, both on the account that you could achieve a fiancé in the first place, and that you had the courage to even consider such a fight."

"Yes, well, the courage became the problem" he replied, "When it came time for it to happen, I hadn't realized that we would be in the cages WITH the monsters. I intentionally let my magic fizzle out and didn't summon anything," his eyes went back to the woman.

"She knew, she was there. She knew that I could have summoned something, but she knew I was too afraid to do so. She called me a coward and a failure, then she left me..."

Suddenly a spark got in his eye and he turned to her, "But that doesn't matter! Because now that you have to do whatever I say, I'm going to get her back!"

Elise's curiosity peaked over her agitation of his repeating of their deal.

"And tell me, Summoner Badger, how is my assistance required?"

"You're like, centuries old right? Surely you can tell me how to win her back!"

Elise's jaw dropped as she looked at him, "You mean you have me here for advice on romance?!"

He nodded, "yeah huh!"

"Unbelievable, I pegged you for a fool, but this is just sheer stupidity and childish nonsense!"

"C'mon Elise, I don't want to make you do anything but I really want her back, if you just go along with it I won't have to abuse our deal."

She crossed her arms and sighed, "You poor, pathetic fool. I'm not quite sure if I have sympathy for you or if I just find this to be pathetic."

"Regardless of either, I hope you'll find it in your heart to help me willingly."

"Ha! As if I have a heart. Still," she mused, looking at the window and back to him, "I suppose it would give me a change of pace from my usual business. I've run my organization for so long now I can't think of when I actually took a break from it."

She smiled, it was not sincere, nor was it kind, it was the kind of smile that reeked of arrogance and superiority, "Alright, Summoner, for the next week, I shall assist you in this endeavor, but I have a small condition."

He nodded, he didn't have to accept any terms from her, but if she was doing it on her own power, it would probably be a lot easier.

"You shall have my aid, but two hours from now, I shall be taking the rest of the day to myself. I have prior engagements that must be kept, but i do not have any plans for the rest of the week."

He nodded, "Okay, that sounds fair."

She nodded in return, "Fantastic, now then, tell me about this girl."

He smiled and blushed, "What is there to say besides the fact that she's perfect? She's beautiful, smart and-"

"No," Elise interrupted, "Tell me the negatives. What are weaknesses you can exploit?"

"Pardon?"

"What are things you two have disagreed about, fought over, things you have done to make her angry, conversations that made her feel insecure, all of those?"

"Oh," he said, looking down and stroking his chin, "Uhm… I can't really think of anything off the top of my head? I mean, she liked to fight with me over simple stuff but I never really had the heart to get into it with her, though there was this one time I was hanging out with Leona and she got all angry with m- hey!"

Elise grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street, a vicious smile on her lips.

"Excellent, she feels insecure seeing you with other women, she is a jealous girl."

"H-Hey! You're hurting my hand!"

"Don't act like a child, so many men would kill to hold my hand, come now and let us get that brunch you promised me."

"I didn't mean it in there!"

"You do now, now, let's make sure your fiancé sees that you're spending company with the magnificent Spider Queen, shall we?"

The Summoner gulped as she lead him through the door.

* * *

><p>The Past.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elsa…"<p>

"Ulric!" the young woman cried, running to a cot not ten feet from her. Taking one look at him, she could only fall to her knees beside him.

He was… He was mangled. Blood-soaked bandages covered him from his legs to his neck. Even where there weren't bandages, she could see damage. His flesh was seared, his hair was almost gone, his eyes were closed.

Every place she looked just seemed… Broken. His breaths, soft and low, barely moved his scorched chest.

She felt the tears fill her eyes as she cupped his head, "Ulric, Ulric no," she whispered.

"my… Darling Elsa… Is that you?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes Ulric it's me," she whimpered in response, the water streaming down her face.

"I'm…. Sorry… I… I broke my promise."

She sniveled, trying to keep herself composed, "What promise was that?"

"I told you I would run but… I could not do so… I… I broke their line, Elsa."

His now-cracked and bleeding lips curved into a smile, "I saw an opening, one of their siege towers collapsed and there was a space large enough for a man to crawl through. I…" he coughed violently, more blood filling from his mouth. Elsa, reaching into her pocket, quickly brought out a handkerchief to assist him.

"Apologies, dearest Elsa," he whispered, his voice growing weaker, "I'm tired…"

"No, no Ulric tell me, tell me of your bravery, do not go to sleep," she half-begged.

"I… I found a space, an opening. It was close enough that if I made a dash to it, I could get around and flank their necromancers, the source of their strength. I know I… I promised I would run but it… It was my chance to save our city…"

Tears poured from his eyes now too as he continued, "I made it, Elsa… I got to the opening and crawled through it. They didn't even realize I was behind them. Before the pigs could react I… I gutted several of their mages. My sword hacked through their robes like butter. The instant that they died, the…" he coughed again, softly thanking her for the cloth that cleaned his mouth, "the undead collapsed as well. An entire squadron fell before us and the rest of the garrison rushed them."

He smiled as he struggled to lift his hand to her face; her eyes were red and watery as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"We overtook them, my love. Without their precious sorcerers, the Noxians became the defenders, our men prevailed."

She put her hand to his and softly stroked his knuckles, "Then how did this happen to you, Ulric? How did you become so gravely injured?"

"Before one of them died, he… struck me with his foul magic… Before I could even react, it was just burning, burning and… and pain. I was… I was flung from their ranks and behind our lines… I should have assumed that my luck was too good to be true…"

She stopped a sob as she cradled his head in her arms, his throat was hoarse as he spoke again.

"I did it, but I broke my promise to you… I'm sorry, Elsa…"

"Ulric," she whispered, kissing him, "You magnificent man, your bravery will be remembered for ages, don't apologize to me, you're a hero, the greatest hero Demacia has ever seen."

He smiled again, his breaths became even shorter, "I was afraid… You'd be angry with me… Elsa…"

"No, no Ulric I could never be angry with you," she said, softly smiling back at him.

"You're only… You're only saying that because… Because I'm dying."

Her face fractured as she turned away for a moment, she would not cry, she could not cry, she had to have hope for him, if he was strong enough to accomplish such tasks, then he could survive this.

"You will not die, Ulric, you will live, we will have children and live in our beautiful home that you protected, we will be happy, you will be alright," she whispered, though her voice cracked as she placed her hand on his abdomen… It sank in…

"I'm tired, Elsa," he whispered, "I'm tired and I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Ulric it's okay, please it's okay, please just stay with me," she begged, "Ulric I need you, I need you, I love you."

"I love you, my darling Elsa," he whispered, "Elsa, I need you to… To do me one last thing…"

"Anything, Ulric."

"Please, clean my face and eyes one more time, I truly enjoyed that…"

Her nails dug into his bandages as she sobbed for a moment, "I thought it would be for a sandwich…"

"Oh what I'd do for potatoes right now…"

"I made them, I cooked all your favorites for dinner."

He grinned and for a moment there she saw a glimmer of that strong man agan, "Now I truly regret my decision! I'll take potatoes over my country any day!"

She laughed in between her sobs as she pulled the soft cloth that she used to clean his face, and placed it in a small bucket beside his cot, where rainwater had been collected.

Bringing it back to his face, she went to work, softly cleaning the soot and blood and mud from his cheeks and eyes, all the while trying not to cry and smile at his various musings about her cooking.

At last, she finished enough so that he looked remotely groomed. With the gunk and grime gone, he was finally able to open his eyes. Despite the horrendous state of his body, those deep blue eyes of his had once again regained their sparkle.

"My darling Elsa, you're crying," he whispered, her lip quivered as fresh tears trailed her face. His thumb moved side to side, drying her tears but leaving red smears on her eyes.

"Save your strength, you'll need it..."

"Elsa… I can't feel my legs, I…"

His lip trembled as his hand roughly pressed her cheek, "I cannot even feel your face in my palm."

"Ulric… Ulric please," she whispered, unable to stop her tears now. She clutched his arm as his strength faded, the limb became dead weight as his chest grew much more still.

"I…" he whispered, "I… Ulric Lightsword… take you… Elsa Regina… to have and to hold…"

"Ulric, what are you doing?" she asked, barely able to speak.

"Marrying you… before I die…"

She clutched his hand as she pressed her forehead to his chest, her sobs uncontrollable now.

"from this day forward… for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"For sickness and in health, to love and to cherish…" she whispered.

"Till death do us part, by the Light of Demacia, this is my solemn vow."

"You remembered the whole thing," she whimpered.

"Do you?" he replied, his voice but a gentle whisper.

"Yes I remember, I remember…"

"No… Do… You? Take me?"

She smiled as she kissed him, tears trailed down his face as he let out a soft breath, "Of course I take you."

"Then we are married, my darling Elsa, we are..."

As if a spell of some sort came over him, his body trembled as his eyes dulled. His head rolled to the side as a whisper escaped his lips.

"Elsa…"

"Ulric?" she murmured, shaking his arm.

The soldier's muscles were completely limp, his skin went deathly pale.

"Ulric?!" her voice grew louder as she dropped his arm and shook his torso.

Blood seeping from the bandages and covering her hands was the only response his body gave.

"Ulric! Ulric! Ulric!" she shrieked now, screaming and crying as she desperately tried to trigger life in his form.

All she could do was sob as she brought her hands to her face, screaming in pain and anger and grief, her wails joining those of the dying and wounded, a melody of misery and woe.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

* * *

><p>It was hours later that Elsa stumbled inside her home. She didn't know when she left, how long it had taken her to get back. She didn't even know why she had bothered to take another breath.<p>

Stumbling up the stairs, she moved to her bedroom, her hands against the wall barely supporting her broken frame.

Coming up to a mirror, she recoiled in horror and revulsion as she looked upon her own appearance.

When she had cried and put her face in her hands, she had covered her skin with his blood. Her pale features had been tainted with a pinkish hue from the crimson, her lips turned into a red cascade.

"Bl-Blood…" she whimpered, "D-Death…"

In grief, in misery, in horror, the mind of that poor Demacian woman snapped.

"Get off of me! Death! Blood! Death! Blood! Get away! Get away!" She screamed, ripping her clothing from her and desperately wiping it off.

Her neighbors, alarmed by her screaming, quickly rushed into her home to assist her. Seeing her maddened state, several men restrained her to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Get it off! Get it away! Ulric! Save me!"

It was only after she was stripped of all of her clothing and forcefully cleaned by several older women, all wives of veterans and military men, that her screaming came to a close.

The only sound for the rest of the night was the rain on their rooftops.


	4. Chapter 4

The Present

* * *

><p>Elise yawned as her carriage came to a stop. She'd left the Summoner to his own devices for the day. They had separated fifteen minutes ago, after nearly an hour and a half of dirty looks and glares from his ex-fiancé.<p>

She smiled, while this sort of thing truly was childish and beneath her, there generally was a twinge of excitement within her.

Not this personal dilemma with the summoner, no, she didn't care about that. Further conversation with him, however, had revealed a lot more about both the Institute's workings than she'd realized. Whether he realized it or not, whenever he complained about his various tasks or who did what job, he was giving her valuable information.

Elise grinned, while she couldn't harm the Summoner, nothing was stopping her from _using _him.

Opening the door to her transportation, she took a step out and allowed her grin to ease into a calm smile. She was standing before the gates of a lavish mansion, white pillars and walls adorning the outside of the building. The gates, tall and black, swung open as she waved her hand.

As she strode inside, she was welcomed by a voice.

"Elise my dear! Welcome! I was afraid you wouldn't appear!"

Elise's crimson eyes moved to meet her greeter. Before her was a scantily dressed woman wearing multiple belts over a revealing purple skirt. She was adorned in a crown and a cape, a large collar fanned out and covered her shoulders. In her hand was a staff, a glowing purple crystal at the end of it.

The golden eyes of the woman met Elise's as she smiled.

"I'm so happy you decided to join us."

"But of course, Leblanc, you know I would not miss it for the world."

"How about for a boy?"

Elise froze, "Pardon?"

Another figure made themselves known as several fluffy appendages came into view. Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox, coyly came up from behind the Spider Queen.

"Don't try to hide it, Elise, I can smell a man on your clothing," she purred.

"Ooh, this is an interesting development, I thought you had no interest for such things?" Leblanc mused, leaning against a wall.

"You assume too much, I merely came from a meeting with a Summoner, that is all."

"Is this the same Summoner with whom you owe your service for the next week?"

Elise's eyes narrowed, "How did you possibly know about that?"

Leblanc only smiled as she stood straight and turned, "Dear Elise, don't you think I know everything when it comes to my friends?"

Ahri giggled and wagged her tails playfully and The Spider Queen sighed, it's not like she was truly surprised, she often wondered if Leblanc had information on things that hadn't even occurred yet.

"Come now Elise, we can discuss this in a few moments, though. We've all been waiting so that we may start, and now, you've finally brought something fun to the table!" Leblanc said.

Elise just sighed again as she followed.

* * *

><p>Moments Later<p>

* * *

><p>Elise sighed as she rested her cheek in her palm as she leaned forward unto the table, her crimson eyes peered around the room at all of those assembled.<p>

The most powerful women in Valoran sat around her, Leblanc, leader of the Black Rose. Lissandra, Queen of the Frostguard tribe and prophet of the Frozen Watchers. Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, the feared succubus of Ionia, and lastly, Morgana, the fallen Angel, a master of dark magicks. To count herself among them, she, the Spider Queen, completed their lot.

Also in the room, but not part of their little group, was a tall, muscled man of about twenty two, wearing nothing ragged shorts and a gentlemen's bow tie. His rippled torso and bulky arms glistened from the light of the room, in his hands was a tray, adorned with several glasses of champagne.

_Another one Leblanc's putting through university..._

"So, what is the topic of discussion today," the Spider Queen started, narrowing her eyes after receiving numerous glances, "Besides the human whom Ahri smelled on me."

Lissandra merely smiled as she took a glass from the beverage tray as the young man passed it to her.

"A mortal man with the Spider Queen. Truly Elise, you are full of surprises."

"It is, in no way, what you have in mind," the spider queen growled, "I am merely sworn to the services of a summoner for a week."

"Ooh," Leblanc purred, "that sounds like it could get spicy. Must you do whatever he say-" She paused as she took a glass from the muscled man's tray.

"Thank you Ricardo," she purred, "Take the tray to the kitchen and make sure the pool is clean. Once that is finished, wait for me in my chamber. You may even use my personal shower".

The young man smiled as he nodded, bowed and left without a word. Leblanc watched him go with a devious smile on her face, before returning to Elise.

"Apologies, must you do whatever he says?"

"Within reason," Elise retorted, "it's not like he can make me his personal attendant, like you do with whatever pool boy is currently in your employ."

"You say that as if I get a new one every week!"

"You do. This 'Ricardo' was not here last week. Who was it last weekend? Kurt?"

"Antonio was last week. Kurt was before him."

"My point proven."

"That's not true. I had Kurt for an entire year," Leblanc retorted before leaning on her hand blissfully.

"Oh Kurt… How I miss him… How I rue the day he became betrothed to that disgusting girl he was seeing."

"I'm sure he rued the day as well, considering you incinerated her and turned him into a toad," Lissandra giggled.

"Don't remind me about the toad," Ahri groaned, rubbing her stomach, "My human belly doesn't handle things like my fox belly did."

"I still can't believe you ate him, I had every intention of turning him back," Leblanc growled at Ahri.

"He looked so tasty though!"

"Didn't anyone teach you not to put random things in your mouth?!"

"Miss Karma taught me how to be human but i'm still getting the hang of it, alright?!"

Elise rubbed her eyes, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The Past<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa looked around the walls of her once happy home. They were barren, now, the various ornaments that had adorned them now either lay broken upon the floor, or packed in the suitcase at her side.<p>

Turning to her mirror, she could only sigh at her reflection. Her eyes were sunken and small, her hair unkempt, her body reflecting the misery that she felt in her soul.

It had been a week since Ulric had died, in that time, so much had occurred. His sacrifice had enabled Demacia to finally counter-attack, and Noxus had been expunged from their borders like water to a rock.

They had won, their city was safe, Ulric had done it.

So many had come by to see her, to comfort her, to congratulate her about Ulric's heroism, to speak to her about good times. Despite all of the support and friendship, however, Elsa just felt… Cold…

Since his death, Elsa had been in recluse. For some reason, now, everyone in Demacia seemed two-faced. They came from their rejoicings of victory to offer a widow sadness. Even if their intentions were good, she could not help but cringe from the hypocrisy.

Despite their words, whenever she looked at these people, she could only see ugliness. Wearied eyes, wrinkles on their faces, thinning hair, a limp, regardless of what age or what gender they were, Elsa could only see the flaws in their forms.

_Why were none of these men or women slain instead of him? _

She found herself asking this question alone every night.

_These people are no-more mortal than my beloved Ulric, why was it his sacrifice to make?_

They were celebrating victory, but all Elsa could see was that they were celebrating her beloved's death.

It was for this reason that she had decided to leave. A ship was due to leave for Ionia today, and she had purchased passage on it. She needed to leave Demacia, she needed to get away from all the agony that lay here, the reminders of him, these people.

So she had packed. Some things barely made it to her hands before she smashed them on the ground in rage, others were carefully stowed away.

It didn't matter, nothing mattered, she didn't even know why she bothered to pack anything, it was all just symbolic anyway, nothing could bring her beloved back, maybe if he himself had more, she would have kept his things to remember him by.

Unfortunately, despite his personal wealth, Ulric himself was not a material man, and barely had any real objects. All she had to remember him by was a large sum of money, as well as his sword.

Regardless of what she thought about all other things, Ulric's sword was the most valuable thing in the world to her now.

His armor had been destroyed during battle, from his boots to his pauldrons, so nothing on his person had been saved, however, his sword had surprisingly been untouched. The blade, once drenched in the blood of noxians and Demacians alike, had been cleaned and engraved with Ulric's name.

This she treasured and knew she must hold on to, both because of its meaning, and because she was going to a whole new world.

She stroked the hilt and scabbard at her side. It's touch was comforting and reassuring as she picked up her bag, and left her home for the last time.

* * *

><p>The Present<p>

* * *

><p>Elise yawned as she finally left Leblanc's mansion. She'd been there for the entire afternoon, engaging in conversations about Valoran politics, celebrity gossip, and, of course, to end the night, Leblanc's poorly concealed attempts to get them to leave so that she may spend 'quality' time with her pool boy.<p>

"Poor bastard," Elise muttered to herself as she moved to her carriage, "At least my victims die quickly. Leblanc's going to drain every last drop of life from him before she cuts his end loose…"

She really didn't know why she bothered to attend these meetings, they were so… Different… From those she had with Leblanc on a professional level.

It sometimes disgusted her that these women, Leblanc, Ahri, Lissandra and Morgana, came together to simply talk about younger men...

Well, at least, that's what Leblanc and Ahri usually cared to discuss. Lissandra usually chose to listen and get drunk, while Morgana usually wound up speaking to the Spider Queen herself. She was interesting conversation, except for when they got on the inevitable topic of her sister, then it just became rants of anger.

Stretching, Elise made her way down to the now-waiting carriage. The sun was setting now, and, despite the relative entertainment of the day, she was rather bored.

She climbed inside and instructed her driver to take her back to the Institute of War. As the carriage began to roll and the street began to move, her mind began to wander.

_I wonder what that Summoner is doing..._

Her eyes widened as she shot the thought out of her mind. Why would she even think about him? She didn't want to speak to him when she was directly next to him, let alone think about him when they were apart.

_Perhaps it is simply that spell of his working its magic..._

Then again, he wasn't the most intolerable human she had ever met. He reeked of innocence and good will, but those weren't exactly negative qualities. He had even managed to make her laugh during their brunch earlier, telling a joke about what occurs when you hear 'Silver of the moon' during the first five minutes of a League match.

Her lips curved into a giggle as she remembered it, only for her eyes to widen again as she bit her tongue.

_It's simply part of the agreement, don't let yourself grow fond of a tool. Still…_

That's when she heard a commotion from outside her transportation, the cabin of the carriage shook furiously for a moment.

"Elise!" a familiar voice called out.

"Whoa!" she heard her driver shout, as well as the bellowing of the horses. She yelped as the carriage shook again, jumbling her around.

"What on Runeterra do you think you're doing?!" she heard the furious voice of her driver, "Get out of here!"

"I have very important matters to discuss with the woman inside your carriage," came the familiar voice.

_It's him…_

"Did you not hear me?! I said get ou-"

"Driver, lower your voice at once, you are disturbing me." Elise hissed from the cabin.

"Apologies Madam, but there is a street rat blocking our path!"

"Direct him to the door, I will see him."

"But Madam Elise-"

Her voice echoed through the wood, terror struck the heart of her driver at her words.

"Do it now before I feed you to REAL rats!"

She could hear the voice of her driver apologize repeatedly, then instruct their surprise visitor to the door.

Straightening her posture, Elise allowed the door to swing open, and, unsurprisingly, that foolish Summoner made his entrance.

"Hi Elise!" he said excitedly, "IlovethecarriageitlookssocoolwithalltheredandblackandyouwouldnotbelievewhathappenedtodayohmygoditsinsaneIjusthadtotellyouaboutit!"

Her eyes narrowed as she tuned him out. He was speaking so fast she could barely understand him. If she could kill him right now, he'd be splattered all over the pavement...

"Summoner," she said, calmly as possible.

He stopped and panted, "Yeah?"

"I wish for you to speak slowly and calmly, before I instruct my driver to take us off of a cliff," she growled.

"Oh," he replied, "Sorry, I just have something to tell you."

"Alright," she said, crossing her legs and leaning back, "What is it?"

"Okay, well, after you left, Delilah came over and started talking to me!"

Elise, for some reason, felt a strange feeling in her chest.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! At first it was like, basic stuff like how I was doing, but quickly it turned into WHAT I was doing, with you!"

"And you told her?"

"Well, I just said that I asked you to lunch and you accepted, and, well… Oh nevermind it's not important."

"You just stopped my carriage from taking me to my nice soft bed, you've increased an already bad headache, and now you are speaking about things you said about me when I was not present. It must be very important," she spat.

"It's not-"

"Finish what you were saying," she hissed, her eyes glowing red for a moment.

"Okay! Well, I sorta told her that you were… Uh…"

"You told her I was…?"

"I kinda told her you had agreed to be my champion" he admitted, smiling innocently as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh," Elise replied, "For a moment there I thought you were going to tell me something ridiculous, such as saying I was your new betrothed."

He looked away at that, but continued, "Well after I said that, the stupid bastard who I was supposed to have my Summoner duel with showed up! He started insulting my abilities again and felt Delilah up in front of me!"

Elise watched with interest as the summoner's tone seemed to deepen and his body tensed.

"Those two seemed to love watching me suffer, but I bet it was just an act on Delilah's part… She'll come back to me, I know she will…" he murmured angrily.

"I fail to see how this concerns me."

"Because!" He said, standing up and puffing his chest, "I took your advice and decided to be brave! I challenged that asshole to another duel, one week from today, and this time, it's to the death!"

Elise went wide eyed as she grinned, "Well, well, well! Look at you now! I dare say I'm impressed, Summoner! What are you going to summon against him?! A ferocious tiger, a void monstrosity? Do tell me!"

He tugged his collar as he laughed slightly.

"Aha… AHaha… Ah… I was hoping to summon _**you**_…"

* * *

><p>The Past<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss, Miss are you alright?"<p>

Elsa's eyes flickered open, the pain in her head was astounding. One moment, she had been laying in the ship hammock she had been given, the next, a crash had sent her reeling into the wall.

She had blacked out immediately after that, the pain overwhelming her.

Now, somehow, she was on a beach, surrounded by several sailors and numerous passengers.

"Miss?" a sailor with a blonde beard asked again.

"Ah… Yes… Yes I'm fine…" she replied as the young man helped her up, "My head just hurts…"

"You were lucky," The man replied, "Had you been one deck lower you'd be dead."

_I'd be luckier if I'd been impaled-_

"Wait, pardon?" she asked, suddenly realizing what was going on.

Looking out to the water, she gasped. She could see their ship was cast against some very large rocks, the entire hull of it had been ruptured and shattered by the stone. Several boats were making their way out to it now, most likely to collect any supplies that were salvageable.

"You slept through quite the show," the sailor said, coming up next to her, "One moment the sea was calm, the next, a black mist overcame the waters and the waves turned enormous. As if it was possessed, the ship was tossed from our power and we were thrown on those rocks you can see over there. We're lucky we were this close to an Island, had it been an iceberg, there's no way we could have survived."

"Island?" Elsa asked, "I've never heard of any islands along the passages from Demacia to Ionia?"

Turning around to look at the place, she was shocked at the size of its mountains, as well as the dense forests that bordered the beach.

"Much less one of this size."

"Me either," the sailor replied, "But we found one, and, if our luck stays, then we should be able to get out to make repairs."

Elsa nodded, "I suppose that's good. Is there anything I can do to assist?" she asked, glaring at the other passengers.

They all seemed so helpless and weak, shivering and talking to themselves and complaining about their woes...

_As if they know real pain… _

"Well," the man replied, scratching his beard, "I'd like to borrow that sword of yours while I go to see if I can find some materials?"

Elsa looked at him, then at Ulric's sword. As she reached for the handle, she shook her head.

"No, I will not allow this sword to leave my possession," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't wish to go into the woods unarmed, and the rest of our weapons were lost when that rock destroyed our storage units."

"Tell you what, sailor," Elsa said, giving him the first smile she'd made since Ulric's death, "I shall accompany you into the forest, and defend you if an occasion calls for it."

The man grinned as he tipped his hat, "Well that'd be much obliged Miss…"

"Elsa," She replied, holding her hand out, "Elsa Lightsword."

"My name is Joseph," he said as he shook the gesture, "Joseph A. Hecarim."


End file.
